Daron Melvin (Earth-2024)
Daron Melvin is a Superhero/Vigilantes alias Accel in Brooklyn, New York while working as a Forensic Science for Police Department in Brooklyn. History 'Early Life' Daron was born healthy to Sarah and Nathan Melvin in Brooklyn, New York. Daron grew up reading the adventure of his favorite hero, Robert Frank, the Whizzler a and acted many hero's adventures out with his friend and future villain-turned-hero, Melissa Jones Gold. At some point of his childhood, He met Bridgette Evans whom he became best friends with and soon after formed a crush on her which her father, Gideon and both Sarah and Nathan were aware of. It also made Melissa have jealous of him and Bridgette but for a short time and she began to friend with Bridgette. However, his life was not great when his parents argued to each other many time about their both salary and relationship problem. 'Death of Sarah Melvin' 'Adopted by Evans' 'Forensic Science' 'Visiting Settle' 'Struck by Lighting' 'Scarlet Speedster' Power and Abilities 'Power' Daron was either classified as a Mutate or Mutant and when he first got his power, his power was normal and connected to speed force but time passed by, his power became strong. *'Speedforce Conduit: '''After being struck by lightning and doused with chemical, Daron gained access to a mysterious extra-dimensional energy field called Speedforce. **'Superhuman Speed''' **'Superhuman Reflex' **'Superhuman Agility' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Healing Factor' **'Aerokinesis' **'Electrokinesis' **'Dimensional Travel' **'Time Travelling' **'Molecular Control ' ***'Phasing' **'Enhanced Mental Process' 'Abilities' *'Chemistry' *'Criminology' *'Hand-to-Hand Combatant' Paraphernalia 'Equipment' *'Accel Suits Mark 1 (Formerly): The' suits was made out of a reinforced tri-polymer and is heat and abrasive resistant to help to protect Daron from Vigor's of his speed and survive certain environments including built-in sensors to track his vials location, power output, speed level and to stay in contact with R.A.T.E.S Labs. *'Accel Suits Mark 2: '''The Suits is later upgraded and designed with a new appearance. It also added with a sensor to track his speed force. 'Transportation' Daron ran with his power. 'Weapons' Daron had no weapon to fight. Love Interest Daron has been involved with romantics and temporary relationship, with friends from superheroes or his working day. *'Bridgette Evans: Daron's current girlfriend. They both met at their childhood age which their parents knew their relationship and after the tragedy event, he moved to her family to live and they both spent their time together for a very long time and both developed their feeling for each other. When he became an adult, strike by lighting to gain power and fight as a crime-fighter/superhero, Bridgette never know his secret identity until her ex-boyfriend had been kidnapped by Deacon. After the revealing of secret identity, she was first upset and disappointed that he never trust her but later forgive him. After three months, they confess their true feeling and began to date. Daron wished that he will marry her one day. *'''Songbird (Melissa Jones Gold): *'Jill Sanderson: ' *'Mirage (Danielle Moonstar)': *'Magma (Amara Aquilla):' *'Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde):' Trivia *This Character created by Worstdeath45 *This character is loosely inspired of DC Flash. **His style will be the combination of New 52, CW and Rebirth version. *Daron and Melissa had been a friend since they were children but later in their adulthood, they became an enemy to each other because of Hero and Villian. However, they later rebuild their relationship as a friend when Melissa became hero, they revealed their secret identity to each other and Melissa made a promise to Daron that his secret identity safe with her. *Daron had been fan of Robert Frank AKA Whizzler since he was a child and they later became friend and Daron looked at Robert as a second father along with Robert's son, Stanely, as a brother. Category:Heroes Category:Earth-2024 Category:Males Category:Heros of Earth-2024 Category:X-Men (Earth-2024) Category:Avengers (Earth-2024) Category:Characters of Earth-2024 Category:Original Characters of Earth-2024 Category:Males of Earth-2024 Category:Created by Worstdeath45 Category:Inspired by DC Category:Original Characters Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Stamina Category:Healing Factor Category:Aerokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Dimension Travelling Category:Time Travel Category:Mutates Category:Mutants Category:Squadron Supreme (Earth-2024)